Gregor Clegane
Ser Gregor Clegane is a character from A Song of Ice and Fire / Game of Thrones series. He is head of House Clegane which are landed knights and bannermen to House Lannister. Gregor is a freakishly large man and for this he is often called The Mountain That 'Rides '''or simply '''The Mountain'. He was e originally played by guest star Conan Stevens, then replaced by Ian Whyte and later by Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson. Early Life Gregor's history is dark and filled with blood. As a twelve-year-old, he caused his brother Sandor's facial scars by holding the seven-year-old boy's face to a hot brazier as punishment for playing with a toy he had discarded. Their father spread the story that the injuries were caused by bedding that had caught fire. Four years later, he was knighted by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, a great honor. There were rumors that Gregor killed his father, sister, and his first two wives. His keep is said to be a grim place where servants vanish unaccountably and even the dogs are afraid to enter the halls. Gregor has committed rapes and cold blooded murders beyond count but his most infamous deed came from his service to House Lannister during Robert's Rebellion. Aged 17, he was one of the first Lannister soldiers to enter King's Landing during its sack at the end of the war. He and Ser Amory Lorch scaled Maegor's Holdfast when the Lannister troops reached the Red Keep. Gregor entered the nursery of the infant Prince Aegon, son of Prince Rhaegar, and killed the baby by dashing the boy's head against a wall. Then he raped and murdered Aegon's mother Princess Elia, supposedly with the boy's blood and brains still on his hands. A Game of Thrones Gregor takes part in the Tourney of the Hand, a tourney thrown in honor of Ned Stark's appointment as Hand of the King. In his second joust, he slays Ser Hugh of the Vale, piercing his throat with his lance. He is eventually unhorsed by Ser Loras Tyrell, who purposefully rides a mare in heat in order to unnerve Gregor's stallion. Gregor flies into a rage, and kills his horse in a single blow before attacking Ser Loras. Gregor's brother, The Hound intervenes, and the two fight shortly before King Robert orders them to stop. He sullenly returns to his keep to brood on his defeat. After Tyrion Lannister is kidnapped by Catelyn Tully, Lord Tywin Lannister orderes Gregor to raid the Riverlands in order to draw Ned Stark into the field. Ned Stark had recently been injured however, and sent Lord Beric Dondarrion to bring Gregor to justice. Gregor and his men ambush Lord Beric and his, and Gregor kills Beric. After war breaks out in full, Gregor joins Tywin's host and fights the Northmen at the Battle of the Green Fork. He remains behind to bleed the Riverlands. A Clash of Kings Gregor sacks several castles, burns down villages and harvests, and rapes and captures innocents. For a tme, he unwittingly held Lady Arya Stark, who swore to kill the Mountain after witnessing his many attrocities. They fight several skirmishes against the Brotherhood Without Banners, and Gregor kills Beric Dondarrion for a second time. He loses a battle against Edmure Tully. A Storm of Swords Gregor and his host continue to fight many battles throughout the war, fighting the Northeners at Duskendale and the Ruby Ford and re-taking Harrenhal from the Brave Companions. He brutally slaughters nearly everyone in the castle, with a special torment reserved for the traitor Vargo Hoat. He cuts off his limbs, cooks them, and feed them to Hoat. After Tyrion is put on trial for the murder of King Joffrey and demands trail by combat, Queen Cersei names Gregor as Joffrey's champion. Seeing a chance to avenge his sister and her children, who were killed by Gregor, Oberyn Martell volunteers to be Tyrion's champion. The two fight, and Oberyn initially gains the upper hand, his speed and fighting style nullifying Gregor's greatest strengths; his immense strength and reach. Oberyn manages to take Gregor down, but insists on having Gregor confess his crimes before dying. Oberyn gets too close, and Gregor knocks him down and crushes his skull, after confessing his crimes. Despite winning the duel, Oberyn gets his revenge by having coated his spear with poison, drawing out Gregor's death and making it agonizing beyond belief. Tywin Lannister has Grandmaester Pycelle attempt to cure him, so that he can be executed to appease Dorne, but fails. A Feast for Crows Gregor lingers on, and his condition continues to deteriorate. His blood turns black, his piss is full of puss and the Venom eats a hole the size of a fist in his side. His screams of agony are so loud that they wake people up in the Red Keep, prompting Cersei to have him moved to the dungeons below the keep, where Qyburn can experiment on him. Gregor seemingly eventually passes, and a giant skull ostensibly his is sent to Dorne. A Dance with Dragons Gregor's skull is delivered to Dorne. Meanwhile however, Qyburn unveils a new member of the Kingsguard to champion Cersei Lannister in her trial; Ser Robert Strong. Robert Strong is an eight foot tall giant, the same size as Gregor, encased from head to toe in shining white armour. Robert is said to have taken a vow of silence, which is why he never speaks, but his brothers in the Kingsguard claim he neither eats, sleeps nor shits either. Many in the Red Keep have guessed the silent giant's true identity. With Gregor's skull in Dorne, none can guess what lurks behind his visor. Character and Appearance Gregor Clegane's size, strength and cruelty are things of legend in Westeros. He is extremely tall, almost eight feet, and weights 420 lbs (190 kg) all of it pure muscle. He wields a six-foot, two handed great sword in a single hand, giving him enormous reach, while still affording him the protection of a shield. He has been known to hack men in half with a single blow. When in battle, he wears the heaviest armour known to man, so thick and large that no other man can so much as move let alone fight in it. Below it, he wears chainmail and boiled leather, and sports a plate helm emblazoned with a stone fist punching towards the sky. He carries a massive oaken shield emblazoned with the three hounds of his house. These accountrements make Gregor virtually invincible on the field of battle. Gregor's size appears to be caused by some form of gigantism. A side effect of this are constant debilitating migranes. This appears to be the cause of Gregor's perpetually foul temper. To make his condition bearable, he consumes great amounts of milk of the poppy, to the extent that he has built up a sizeable immunity to its effects. Gregor is known for his violence and cruelty. He is a sadistic murderer and rapist, and takes great pleasure in tormenting others. His foul temper makes him a danger to all those around him, and he once supposedly killed a man for snoring to loud. He has been compared to a frothing dog. Gregor is very solitary, and never leaves his lands unless he is fighting in a tourney or a war. Trivia *Gregor is often viewed as one of the eight most evil villains in Game of Thrones, other seven being Ramsay Bolton, Joffrey Baratheon, Rorge, Biter, Karl Tanner, Roose Bolton and Vargo Hoat. *In the adaptation TV series, his character is more silent and less important to the story. Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Warmonger Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Humans Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Dark Knights Category:Mass Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:Riders Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Bullies Category:Pedophiles Category:Outright Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Misogynists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Torturer Category:Family Murderer Category:War Criminals Category:Military Villains Category:Thugs Category:Soldiers Category:Arsonists Category:Abusers Category:Jerks Category:Addicts Category:Mutilators Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Siblings Category:Spree-Killers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Henchmen Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Killers Category:Thief Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Married Villains